


Across The Universe

by skyline



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex was a little girl, long before her parents ever told her about the existence of magic, she believed in it. Believed the way people are supposed to believe in love, and religion, and that their parents will always kiss their scraped knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

When Alex was a little girl, long before her parents ever told her about the existence of magic, she believed in it. Believed the way people are supposed to believe in love, and religion, and that their parents will always kiss their scraped knees. She dreamt about fairies and princesses and dragons. Sometimes in her fantasies she was the one saving entire kingdoms from evil with her very own shining armor, and sometimes her big brother was there, holding a sword like some knight gallant. But no matter what, the magic in the stories was always otherworldly. Amazing. Sure to make life better.   

Then, once she found out about her powers- every little girl’s dream- she stopped fantasizing. She began living the dream, and okay, it was cool, but…it wasn’t what she’d thought it would be. She had adventures and she met fairies and once she even got to pretend to be a princess. Her older brother saved her. A lot. A whole hell of a lot, actually. 

But it didn’t always turn out like she thought it would. She didn’t have this instantly charmed life. Magic was a tool, and once she realized that- well, it was all downhill from there. Harper still hadn’t gotten over it; the shine and the glow of magic like a new penny’s sheen. She was constantly asking Alex to do things, until she realized how trouble followed them, and even though she still obviously thought magic was some kind of blessing in disguise, she stopped. 

Alex wanted to tell her different. That the reason she was always using magic to get into trouble was because what the heck else was it good for? It wasn’t like magic could help a person fall in love. It wasn’t like magic could make a person fall _out of love_ , even if it was the one thing they wanted, most in the world. Every time Alex looked at Justin she knew…magic was useless when it counted.


End file.
